Rotorcraft aerodynamic surfaces are generally equipped with metallic leading edge erosion/abrasion protection devices. Current solutions typically use multi-piece designs with mechanically formed or machined parts used for simple geometric areas, and with electroformed parts for more complex geometries, which make roll-forming or machining either impossible with current capabilities or cost-prohibitive. Then, the mechanically formed or machined pieces are joined together with the electroformed pieces with the use of adhesive bonds or other means. These solutions present problems for joining the separate pieces in order to achieve a continuous erosion/abrasion resistant surface as well as to achieve adequate structural strength and reliability against fatigue failures at the adhesive bond connections.
As such, there is a need for an improved metallic leading edge erosion/abrasion protection device design.